Diabolik Lovers Chapter 1:The Scene
by LightDarkStorm
Summary: Yui confessed to Ayato but Ayato refused her feelings afriad of what his brothers might say about him. Now because of what he said to her she went through a change that can surprise everyone.! PLZ R&R( Read & Review)


_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION OF DIABOLIK LOVERS. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY – **BLACK LITTLE ANGEL_

Diabolik Lovers Chapter 1: The Scene

**Ayat****o's P.O.V:**

It has already been two weeks since Yui confessed to me. I was really surprised when she told me she loved me but I was afraid of what my brothers would say about me a vampire dating a human girl so I said some harsh things to her and she left crying. I knew I went overboard when I told her that she was an orphan and just cuz she found out she had some kind of special power and that someone told her father to send her here to save her but that doesn't make her anything special. But the truth was she was special. Well, in my eyes she was. Reiji just thought of her an an experiment pet in the beginning even though he could just use a bat an as experiment pet in the beginning but as time flew I saw that he and the others had a change of heart over her which infuriated me because she was mine and mine only. Subaru and Shuu rarely talk much but just like Reiji they both became softer on her told her heads-ups if something bad might happen if she did something nice. But right now I'm worried where she is now. She has been ignoring me since that day and has been hanging out with Subaru, Kanato and Shuu which makes me very mad at the three of them. Why? 1. Yui is mine and mine alone. 2. Subaru and Shu like her and with them being around her they could make her fall in love with one of them. Just as I was walking through the hall I bumped into Subaru. Great. Just great this all I need to get even more pissed off now. "Watch where you're going, jackass," I scolded Subaru. 'Me!", Subaru yelled madly. "What about you shouldn't it be you who should watch where he's going, idiot." Subaru replied. "Who you calling idiot, you're just like that bitch, you think you're all high and mighty," I snarled at Subaru. "You really are r-rude you f-fucking son of a bitch and h-here I thought that I might f-forgive you about w-what you said the o-other day," I heard a young voice sniffing and crying all mixed as one. Then I turned around and saw her. Yui was standing there with red, puffy eyes and a pack of new watery tears rolling down her pink cheeks like a streaming river. She was wearing sleeveless shirt and a super mini skirt that surprised me "Yui let me explain about this, you see Subaru..," I started. "Just shut the fuck up I don't give a fucking damn anymore why don't you go fuck up some hot, beautiful vampire bitch you god damn son of a bitc..., before she could finish her sentence Yui fainted and a small bottle fell off her sweater pocket. Subaru grabbed the bottle and his eyes widened in surprise and anger. "You did this to her," Subaru grabbed me by the neck while I was choking for air. "W-what a-are you talking a-about?," I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "This," he said with anger flames in his eyes. Then I noticed the bottle it said on the first line 'Snake Venom INC.', on the second line it said 'Make your life easier, drink this potion makes your heart not feel pain' the third line said 'Side effects: Causes vomiting, fainting, and headaches. Warning: Take everything at once and possibility of death or eternal memory loss'. "You're right it is my fault, I should of never said that to her," I said with sadness in my voice and small tears rolling down my cheeks. "Instead of sobbing over what you've done to her you should use a brain if you got one and help me take her to Reiji maybe he can help her before she dies because of you," Subaru gave me a death glare before picking her up in bridal style.

**Subaru's P.O.V:**

How could this happen? I love her too much for her to die because of an unrequited love Ayato couldn't give her. In fact if she would of chosen me I would've loved her like there was no tomorrow. But no she didn't choose me, she chose my sadistic brother, Ayato. "Reiji! Reiji!," I yelled in his laboratory. "Please refrain from yelling in my room and take your own actions to your own room, Subaru," Reiji scolded me. "There's no time for manners, Yui is in danger she drank some kind of weird potion at once I think," I told Reiji hoping he'd get the message. Unfortunately he did not get the message. "So Bitch-Chan really did do it, what a little slutty bitch my Bitch-Chan is," Laito said with a smirk. "Look teddy you were right she really is stupid enough to do something foolish," Kanato said with a crazy sad smile and sadness in his voice. "Wait! You guys know what this is all about?!," I asked not being able to control my anger anymore. "Subaru please calm down it's nothing you will be able to handle," I heard a voice behind me say. "Yui you're alright," asked her with happiness in my eyes. "Look is it anything you need to worry about, I just wanna go to my room please let **Me** have a decent sleep.", Yui sad with a weird tone. "Eh, Bitch-Chan you shouldn't be mean to the people that were worried like hell about you," Laito sad with lust in his voice. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone I bet none of you were worried maybe right now you all are mad at me cuz I didn't die already right?!," Yui yelled angrily and left the room crying like crazy that could be heard all the way from the hall way. "So there is more to the side effects huh," Laito said with an evil smirk and continued only his smirk left his lips "Wait a second that dude said that there was only few side effects so why did she say curse words and wear super, hot, mini clothes, cuz that really surprised me." Laito said. "Hey where is Ayato he was just here a while ago when Yui left," Kanato asked his teddy. "Now where did he go," I asked as I looked around. "He left to explain everything to Yui, so I suggest you stay away from the two of them while they make-up, Subaru," Shu said threateningly.

_**Please Review So I Can Write Another Chapter. THNKS! - **BLACK LITTLE ANGEL_


End file.
